Notes
by OliviaSkylar
Summary: Eight days until everyone is going to leave to college, Eddie is passing me notes, What are these for? I wondered until I finally figured it out...


A/N: Hey guys, this is just a one shot about Peddie and yeah that's about it. Enjoy!

Patricia POV

It was just a normal day in the house, we were just relaxing and doing nothing. I was in my room thinking, then I remembered last night The Sins, Ammut, The celebration, Fireworks and Eddie…

After that night he sent me a note that said 'I', I still have no idea what it meant. When I asked him about it he said "Eight Days," What does that mean? I thought about it for a while and then Eddie, he came into the room and passed me another note this time it said 'L'. This makes no sense even for him; he kissed me and said to me in the most inaudible and romantic way possible "Seven Days Yakker," ending it with a smile, as he left my room.

A day has passed and I was in the living room with Joy talking about college, that's when he came up to me and passed me another yet unpredictable note that now states 'O', he then winked at me and said as he left the living room "Six Days Trixie, Six days…" Even now Joy looked confused. I thought to my self what in the world is he doing?

The next day I kept thinking about what he said first Eight days, then Seven days and yesterday six days… What is going to happen in five days? Oh! _Oh_… It's the day that we move away, and the last time I'll be seeing him, hopefully he'll stay here. With that thought he comes to my bedroom yet again. He said hello and smiled as he passes me another note and now it says 'V', I asked him "What are these notes for Eddie?" He smiled and as always gave me the answer "Five Days Patricia," He won't answer me so I'll ask him another question "Are you leaving to America again?" That place brings me memories that I don't want to remember, and he spoke "Yes," My heart was broken by his answer but of instead of saying sorry he whispered to me "Don't worry, I'll come back and I'll say everything in-," I cut him off by saying "Five days I know…" He nodded and smiled I tried to smile back, but I couldn't he looked back then closed the door on his way out.

The following day I was already starting to pack my stuff, and I looked at my bed, the notes that Eddie sent me rearranged to an order I didn't remember it was no V, I don't intend to remember what order it was but maybe I'll do it later. Then he came in and passed me another note that says 'E'. Great I can start my very first notes collection. He didn't say anything but he just grabbed me and kissed me, I kissed back. Why did he have to leave to America again? We pulled away from each other and he smiled and left but he gave me the look that says Four days… What am I going to do with him?

Three days came and went as he passed me a note in each day, it was now on my table, which I cleared up already, the order wa Y; he gave me another 'O' today. I didn't ask him about it because I knew what the answer would be. I was going to sleep for the last time on my bed, in this room, in this house. We had a party today with everyone because it was our last day here. Joy, Mara and I will be in the same college together, so I can see them everyday, but Eddie. Never mind just be strong Patricia let it slide.

The day is here, the day we leave. We were waiting for our parents to pick us up and by 3 P.M., almost all of our housemates left the first was Fabian then Alfie and Jerome left, Mara left, Willow left and the ones still in the house are Eddie, Joy, KT and me. A familiar car honked, and I came to my senses that it was my car. I went outside put my luggage in the trunk and faced my friends and boyfriend. I said goodbye to everyone and when it was Eddie's turn he gave me his last note that said 'U'. He then said "Yakker if you realized I sent you notes everyday for the past eight days, and to you it means nothing now but I am sure that you'll find out why it means so much to me. I am going back to America but only for a while I got accepted to you college with Mara, Joy and even Fabian got in. I will never leave you Yakker, I'll miss you see you in a couple of months, when college starts. Goodbye for now," Then he smiled and kissed me, I was starting to tear up but I held it back, I pulled away and smiled at him before going in my car. I waved my final goodbye to my friends, as the car drove off. Then I took out the notes that Eddie gave me, and I rearranged it. Until I finally got what he wanted to say. It spelled I LOVE YOU.


End file.
